


Santa Tell Me (If He Really Cares)

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 and a half K of depraved bullshit, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Excessive Making Out, IDK why this has taken so long to write but here it is, Kuroko Tetsuya being a little shit, M/M, Me @ Me why are you like this, Oral Sex, Rimming, enjoy or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: '“...Akashi-kun.”“Tetsuya.”“I don’t have back pockets in these trousers.”'Or; In Which Akashi Seijuro Opens Several Christmas Presents





	Santa Tell Me (If He Really Cares)

“I still do not understand why I have to be the one to talk to Akashi-kun.”

Tetsuya held the cheap santa hat Kise had miraculously produced out of nowhere in both hands, clutching the coarse, fake white fur at the brim tightly; and when Aomine clapped a large hand on his shoulder he shot the man a baleful look, trying to communicate a plea for the other to reconsider his decision.

Aomine either couldn’t read him, as per usual, or didn’t care, which at this point was equally likely.

“Look, you’re his personal assistant; he  _ can’t _ get mad at you, you’re the only one out of a string of them that has managed to work well with him. He’s never even mad at  _ other people _ when you’re there; he saves all the times he yells at Kise for when you’re out doing something else. You are the only one with a chance to get him to participate, and we agreed as a group that the expensive shit he’s likely to shell out for is well worth the chance he might strangle you for asking him to participate in the first place.” Aomine let out a soft  _ oof _ when Tetsuya punched him in the ribs for that last comment, and rubbed at his side with a scowl.

The shorter boy just kept walking as prompted, dreading a little what was waiting for him beyond the door Aomine was directing him toward.

“Akashi-kun doesn’t like these sort of luck draws. He almost burst a blood vessel when that man at the charity fair tried to talk him into taking part in the raffle.” In truth, it had been rather amusing. Seijuro had tried his utmost to kept the distaste and impatience off his face as the exuberant man had ignored every polite but firm ‘no’ in favour of continuing to try and convince him to partake in the silly game, but he’d stopped doing so well toward the end of the encounter, tapping his foot and almost glaring at the man.

Tetsuya had had to stifle his laughter with a hand pressed to his mouth, but Seijuro had still heard the start, had turned to give him an almost  _ betrayed _ look at the blue eyed young man finding humour in his obvious distress.

In the end it had been up to Tetsuya to save him, by buying three tickets and succeeding in winning a rather ugly vase and a tub of hard boiled sweets - both of which Seijuro had vehemently declared he wished  _ never to see _ in the office - and they’d moved away to other stalls that bothered the red haired man significantly less.

He had explained, later, what it was that he disliked about the games - that they were more often than not rigged, that the things you won were rarely worth the effort it took to attain them, and the idea that one had to depend on luck in the first place - but it had still been amusing.

Seijuro’s temper had been short for the rest of the day. He’d gotten a call later in the day notifying him that there had been an issue at one of the foreign branches of the company, and his blood had gotten so hot…

Tetsuya was dragged back out of the unintentional daydream when Aomine’ hand clamped down on his shoulder, stopping him from crashing face-first into Seijuro’s office door.

“It’s not the same as the raffle, Tetsu. There’s nothing about this that requires luck; it’s just...picking presents for people,” the taller man rationalised; and Tetsuya peered up at him.

“Akashi-kun does not like buying gifts for most people. Even Secret Santa is a game of luck as far as he is concerned.”

Aomine rolled his eyes at him, before rapping swiftly on the door, and then turning to  _ sprint _ back in the direction of the elevator.

Tetsuya watched him go with a betrayed pout growing on his face, before he heard the office door open and turned to meet the eyes of the man on the other side.

Seijuro looked down at him silently for a long moment, mobile phone pressed to his ear; before his eyes locked on the santa hat in Tetsuya’s hands and he scowled. Tetsuya felt the amusement fill his eyes and just looked back at him, waiting patiently until Seijuro gestured for him to enter with a jerk of his head.

“Yes, Sir. The situation is being handled as we speak; I expect it to be resolved before the week is ended.” Tetsuya glanced back at Seijuro as he spoke into his phone, studying the tense lines of his shoulders and how he was rubbing at his temples.

There was only one person Seijuro called ‘sir’, only one person he respected to that extent and was willing to defer to. Tetsuya had not often seen him on the phone with his father, though, and it was mildly upsetting to see him so tense.

Tetsuya had  _ met _ the elder Akashi. They’d met three times, properly conversed twice, and Tetsuya had found him an agreeable enough person, if perhaps a little stern; but he could tell, every time, how much Seijuro relied on his approval, how much faith he put in his opinion of him, and it made Tetsuya worry. Just a little, and not enough to say anything, but. His reliance upon the opinion of one person, even his father, concerned the smaller man.

He dropped his eyes from the back of Seijuro’s head and played with the silly hat, pulling at the fake fur and regarding the solitary slip of paper waiting at the bottom thoughtfully.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice when Seijuro’s phone call ended, when he turned to face him and hesitated, mobile still in hand, before stepping closer.

Tetsuya  _ did _ notice when he pulled the hat from his hands, and blinked up at him in surprise, watched as he perused the contents and then reached in to snare it, holding the folded piece of paper between two fingers.

“I had thought I’d made myself clear when it came to this sort of thing,” Seijuro offered idly, regarding the slip of paper with some distaste; and Tetsuya blinked up at him before ducking his head sheepishly.

“Aomine-kun claimed it’s not technically a game of luck; simply a method of deciding who will buy who presents. I disagreed, but was also outvoted when it came to nominating who would come and ask you to participate.” He heard Seijuro snort softly at that and hid a smile, before there was the audible rustle of the slip of paper being unfolded, and the other man hummed.

“I can’t imagine why they would have sent you rather than Shintaro or Satsuki,” he offered, and Tetsuya glanced up at him, taking in the smirk spreading across Seijuro’s face as he stepped closer and resisting the urge to allow his own lips to curve upward in response.

“They seem to be under the impression that you are fond of me, to an extent. Or at the very least that you are less inclined to lose your temper with me.” Seijuro’s smirk broadened until it was almost a full smile, and he closed the last bit of space between them before reaching to lift his chin with his fingertips, tilting Tetsuya’s head up so that he could catch his eyes and so that Tetsuya could feel the warmth of his breath on his mouth and cheeks when he spoke again.

“Oh? And how have they come to that conclusion, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya couldn’t quite stifle the shiver that ran up his spine, and narrowed his eyes at the other man when Seijuro’s expression shifted to a full-on grin; before he let out an embarrassing little squeak of surprise when Seijuro crowded up against him, planting his hands on his waist.

“Who did you get?” He asked, demanded really, voice low and authoritative, and another shiver crept up the length of Tetsuya’s spine while he just looked back at him, assuming an innocent expression.

“I can’t tell you, Akashi-kun. That would spoil the surprise.” Seijuro scoffed, and Tetsuya allowed a brief smirk to spread across his face; before letting out another  _ awful _ squeak when Seijuro pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, rooting through them quickly and efficiently.

“I will find out who it is one way or another, Tetsuya.”

“This is cheating, Akashi-kun. The surprise is supposed to be part of the fun.”

“I don’t like surprises.” Tetsuya huffed at him, but rested his forehead against Seijuro’s shoulder as the redhead continued to frisk him.

“...Akashi-kun.”

“Tetsuya.”

“I don’t have back pockets in these trousers.” 

He felt the grin Seijuro pressed to his cheek, and pinched at the slightly taller man’s hip in reprimand when he gave Tetsuya’s ass cheeks a parting squeeze; before sighing quietly in almost defeat when Seijuro moved his hands under his jacket, slipping his fingers into the inside pocket and retrieving the carefully folded slip of paper stowed there for safekeeping.

“Akashi-kun really is no fun,” he complained while the other man pulled away, just enough to open the paper in the space between them. 

Nerves kicked to life in his stomach while he watched Seijuro read the name, studied his face and tried to gauge his reaction. It was, after all, entirely possible that he would react less than favourably to Tetsuya having picked that particular name. After a moment, though, Seijuro hummed and tucked both names into his pocket, closing the space between them and slipping his hands under Tetsuya’s blazer to run down his sides, drawing another shiver out of him.

“Who did you get?” Tetsuya asked quietly, smoothing Seijuro’s tie flat against his chest; and the other man pressed a smile against the side of Tetsuya’s throat before he kissed him there softly.

“Wouldn't you just love to know,” he purred, before lifting Tetsuya by his waist so the other man was forced to wrap his arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips while Seijuro moved them. When the redhead sat him down on the edge of his desk Tetsuya shot him a reproachful look, displeased by the non-answer, but Seijuro just smirked back at him before he pulled Tetsuya’s tie loose, discarding it on the floor carelessly before he started on his shirt buttons.

Tetsuya shivered a little, and made a soft, eager noise when Seijuro pressed in to kiss him. The kiss was immediately insistent, Seijuro licking into his mouth greedily while he got Tetsuya’s shirt open, and Tetsuya moaned softly against his mouth, arching toward him; and gasped when Seijuro tore away from his mouth to instead kiss over his chest, pressing his lips to one of Tetsuya’s nipples so he mewled in pleasure.

This was, it could be said, hideously inappropriate, but then their relationship in itself was unprofessional, and at that point, Seijuro’s mouth on his chest and his hands on the front of his trousers, getting them undone and shoved down his hips with his underwear, Tetsuya couldn’t care less. 

As a rule, they usually kept their relationship out of the office. Their colleagues - friends, according to Tetsuya, peons according to Seijuro on days when Kise had irked him - were incorrigible gossips even with nothing to support their claims, and neither of them wanted to deal with the constant goading that would come of any hint at their being together.

Beyond which, their relationship was still relatively new. For Tetsuya at least, he wanted to keep this to himself, for now. To take advantage of it just being theirs, being secret and special, for as long as possible.

Tetsuya bit his lip to stifle a whimper when Seijuro sucked at the skin just beneath his collarbone, clearly intent on covering him in love bites, but couldn’t stifle the moan that tore out of him when the redhead wrapped fingers around his cock; and he felt the other man grin at the noise, pushed at his shoulder weakly before his breath hitched when Seijuro caught both of his wrists in one hand.

“What exactly do you think you're doing, Akashi-kun?” Seijuro nudged their noses together, the strangely childish gesture making concern form in a knot in Tetsuya’s stomach, before the redhead almost purred against his mouth.

“I’m unwrapping my secret santa present.” 

Tetsuya had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Seijuro’s words, and instead just smiled, and kissed him softly.

“I think just getting you sex as a christmas present wouldn’t require much effort, Seijuro. I wanted to put a little more thought into it than that.” The laughter that spilled out of the other man was surprised and as close to delighted as Seijuro ever got; and Tetsuya felt his chest grow unspeakably warm with fondness, ran his hands down Seijuro’s chest and pressed a series of soft, clinging kisses to his mouth.

Seijuro sighed against his lips, and eased his shirt and blazer back off his shoulders.

“You, my love, are the gift that never stops giving. You could buy me a pair of fucking  _ socks _ and I’d be delighted.” He almost growled the last part, ran his hands down the smooth, pale expanse of Tetsuya’s back and then pulled him closer with hands cupping his ass cheeks, squeezing so Tetsuya let out a soft moan, half caught in the back of his throat.

Tetsuya couldn’t imagine the reaction of their friends if they ever heard Seijuro say such a thing. Kise might actually expire on the spot.

His hands shook as he fumbled to get Seijuro’s trousers undone and open, pushing them and his underwear down off his hips, while Seijuro seemed to turn equally frantic, pressing in to kiss him and run his hands over him, down his sides until he could wrap his fingers around his hips and anchor himself as he deepened the kiss.

Tetsuya would never tire of this, of the taste of Seijuro’s mouth - rich like expensive dark chocolate, and a little spicy on his tongue - and how thoroughly he kissed him.

Seijuro approached kissing like a challenge, like a battle; and Tetsuya was always happy to be conquered. 

The sound that slipped out of him when Seijuro broke the kiss was half protest, half the moan that had been building in his chest the longer the redhead’s tongue was in his mouth. The look he got in response, though, was positively  _ wicked _ ; and all the breath rushed out of him when Seijuro turned him, using the grip he had on Tetsuya’s hips to make him face the desk. Tetsuya braced his hand on the flat surface, avoiding the various piles of paperwork waiting for Seijuro’s approval; and sighed, quietly, when Seijuro pressed a series of soft, warm kisses to the back of his neck, and over the line of his shoulder.

“Seijuro,” he murmured, tipping his head back when the other man’s lips touched his throat; and he felt him laugh, felt the breath spread across his neck and shivered a little, before it was followed by the telltale crinkling noise of a foil packet being torn open.

Tetsuya knew Seijuro kept a sachet of lube on him at work, knew he tucked it into the inside pocket of his blazer every morning purely for the fact it made Tetsuya’s cheeks go pink every time he reached for that pocket. They'd never actually done this before, had kept the more intimate parts of their relationship restricted to their homes until now, and so they'd never actually needed to use it.

Until now, it would seem.

Seijuro ran one of his hands over Tetsuya’s back, slipping a hand under the loose back of his half-discarded shirt and running his palm along the bumps of his spine; and Tetsuya caught his bottom lip between his teeth and spread his legs when he felt Seijuro’s other hand reach between them.

He teased at his hole with slick fingers for a moment, a familiar tease that never failed to make Tetsuya mewl softly, before moving both hands to spread his ass cheeks.

All the muscles in Tetsuya’s shoulders tensed as Seijuro started to ease his cock inside him, and he made a soft, pleased noise in the back of his throat when Seijuro moved to rest his forehead against the back of his shoulder.

It didn’t take long, the process familiar enough by now that Tetsuya grew accustomed to the stretch quickly, and started to roll his hips back against Seijuro’s, trying to take him deeper and encouraging him to start moving in return.

“ _ Tetsuya _ ,” Seijuro nearly growled, still resting his forehead against the back of Tetsuya’s shoulder; and when the other man just let out a soft, breathless huff of laughter he made a noise that resembled a snarl, moving to hold Tetsuya’s hips tightly before giving him what he wanted, and starting to thrust into him. His pace was unhurried, deep but slow thrusts that made Tetsuya sigh and sink back against him, head lolling back to rest on his shoulder. Seijuro’s laughter was breathless, and he wrapped one arm around Tetsuya’s waist, thrusted a little harder so he’d groan softly and arch his back; before sliding the fingers of his free hand into the back of Tetsuya’s hair, and pressing him down to bend over the desk.

Tetsuya forgot his earlier determination not to mess up the work on Seijuro’s desk, ended up shoving a couple of contracts onto the floor while he braced his forearms on top of others, and gasped softly when Seijuro pushed him down so he was flat against the desk, cheek pressed to his mouse mat, fingers curled around the edge to brace himself.

Seijuro’s next thrust was hard enough that he pushed Tetsuya’s hips against the edge of the desk with enough force to leave bruises; and it coaxed a low, eager moan from Tetsuya’s lips, encouraged him to arch his back and push back into Seijuro’s next thrust.

His cock dragged against Tetsuya’s prostate as he pulled back to thrust back inside him again, and Tetsuya almost  _ purred _ at the way pleasure shuddered through him, pressing his forehead against the cool surface of Seijuro’s desk and panting softly as Seijuro’s thrusts picked up speed, the red head making quiet, hoarse noises of pleasure himself as his pace quickened.

It was easy to get lost in it, in the delicious feeling of Seijuro fucking into him, seemingly deeper and harder with every thrust, and Tetsuya sank his teeth into his bottom lip when he felt Seijuro wrap fingers around his erection where up until then it had been neglected, smearing precome over his abdomen and almost painful with how hard he was. He almost sighed when the other man started to stroke him, moaned quietly when Seijuro buried his face in the side of his neck to groan softly; and then had to bite back a gasp when he started to murmur against his skin.

“You love this, don’t you? All that talk about wanting to keep us secret, wanting to keep our relationship to ourselves for a while longer, and you’re practically falling apart under me in the post public place I’ve ever had you. Is it the thought someone might walk in, Tetsuya, that has you so hard for me, so eager? Do you want to be caught, to have the whole office know you’re  _ mine _ ? Or is it the other way around, my love? Do you want the others to know I’m  _ yours _ ?” Tetsuya couldn’t swallow the loud, eager moan that slipped out of him then, gasped as the hand not pumping his cock moved to play with his nipples instead, Seijuro actively working to touch on every sensitivity, every little thing that would make him come.

The red head laughed, the sound a rasp, before continuing, his voice almost a purr in Tetsuya’s ear.

“And there when I first met you I never took you for one who’d want to stake their claim so publically, Tetsuya. But then I never expected you’d let me bend you over my desk and fuck you like the cock-hungry slut you secretly are, either; yet here we are.” He punctuated the words with a particularly sharp thrust that had Tetsuya crying out, so,  _ so  _ close; and it took a moment of sucking in gasping, desperate breaths before Tetsuya could respond.

“I s-suppose Seijuro isn’t as a-absolute as h-he- fuck, f- _ fuck _ , th-thinks, Seijuro harder,  _ fuck me harder, God- _ ” Tetsuya teetered on the edge of his orgasm, held there for a moment when Seijuro sucked particularly hard on a lovebite he’d already been working on on the curve of his shoulder.

His voice was a growl in Tetsuya’s ear.

“After I’ve come inside you, I’m going to eat it out of you; and you’re going to forget everything that’s not my name, and how good it feels to have my tongue inside you.”

It was like he’d  _ shoved _ Tetsuya over the edge, and his orgasm crashed over him, Seijuro’s name slipping out of him on a sob as he came over his stomach and Seijuro’s hand, the other man effectively catching it before Tetsuya accidentally ruined any of the work on his desk.

Seijuro kept moving, thrusting once, twice, three more times before he buried himself inside Tetsuya as deep as he could, coming inside him and groaning his name against the back of his neck.

Tetsuya could hardly breathe through the haze that was the aftermath of his orgasm, lay slumped against Seijuro’s desk even as the other man pulled out of him carefully, and then eased him onto his back, so Tetsuya could stare up at him, drowning a little in the unspeakable softness in his eyes.

Seijuro licked his fingers clean - causing Tetsuya’s breath to shorten, and his soft cock to twitch in interest. He knew what was coming, knew the next orgasm Seijuro dragged out of him would border on painful, knew he’d love every  _ fucking _ second of spine-numbing pleasure - before he ran both hands over his skin, caressing his chest and his sides and over his hips, and then went about completely stripping Tetsuya’s lower half, discarding his clothes and shoes carelessly.

He stopped thinking somewhere between Seijuro sinking to his knees with a smirk to rival the devil’s stretched across his face, and that hot, irresistible mouth touching the insides of his thighs, and just sank his hands into Seijuro’s hair, clinging for dear life while his eyes slid shut and the other man hitched his legs up over his shoulders; and arched almost  _ obscenely _ off the desk when Seijuro finally started to lap at his hole, teasing him with kitten licks using the tip of his tongue before he finally started to fuck into him with it, eating his come out of him as he’d promised.

Tetsuya didn’t have the strength left to feel embarrassed by how quickly he melted as Seijuro had wanted, reduced to whimpering his name and rocking down against his mouth while his second orgasm approached sluggishly, cock hardening between his legs while Seijuro caressed the outside of his thigh with gentle fingers.

He was always gentle with him. Even when he was rough with him, even when he was punishing Tetsuya for his cheek, manhandling him the way the blue eyed man  _ adored _ , he was still gentle, ran his fingers through his hair so softly or his hands over his skin with a kind of wordless reverence that made Tetsuya’s chest feel much too full.

This whole thing was insane. Even beyond fucking in his boss’ office, even beyond fucking his  _ boss _ , the adoration he received from Seijuro was  _ insane _ , and Tetsuya wasn’t so sure he deserved it. Not so soon, certainly.

He didn’t know what he’d do without it now, though. What was he without the powerful, levelheaded man knelt between his legs, fucking him with his tongue? What would he be without his wit and the ever silent reverence in how he touched him?

The thought was terrifying, and was the last that flickered through Tetsuya’s mind before his second orgasm rushed over him, so intense that it  _ hurt _ and he felt tears escape the corners off his eyes, running down the sides of his face and into his hair while he keened Seijuro’s name, and a dribble of come spilled across his stomach.

When he came to he was partially dressed again, boxers pulled on but blazer discarded, with his shirt open and still caught around his elbows, and he was laying on the sofa in Seijuro’s office, head pillowed on something that smelled like his red haired lover, and compelled him to nuzzle into it, almost purring deep in his chest with the combined smell and lingering pleasant haziness of his orgasms.

A hand caressed his cheek, combed fingers through his hair, and it took him a moment to realise he was laying in Seijuro’s lap, and to improve the position by sitting up enough that he could rest against his chest instead, and steal a brief, chaste kiss from him.

“Did I pass out?” He asked softly, regarding Seijuro curiously; and the other man smiled briefly before tucking him in against his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely.

“Not entirely, my love, but you weren’t especially alert for a little while there. I thought you might be happier if you were clean and comfortable when you came back to yourself,” he explained, resting his chin on top of Tetsuya’s head for a moment.

Tetsuya took stock of himself, considered the fact that he had indeed been cleaned up - and was, thankfully, no longer covered in come - before leaning more comfortably against Seijuro; and then finally allowing the thought that had been niggling at him since he’d first stepped into the office breach their little bubble of calm, post-sex cuddling.

“Is everything alright with your father?”

Seijuro went very still against him, and Tetsuya reached to catch one of his hands, interlocking their fingers and squeezing softly until the other man relaxed again, and he could shift and move to face him, setting both hands against his chest and studying his face solemnly.

There were creases at the corners of his eyes that put the lie to the otherwise calm set to Seijuro’s expression.

“...there has been an issue in Beijing. Corporate espionage, it would seem. I’d hoped to have the issue resolved before my father caught wind of it, but someone seems to have alerted him of the issue, and he is...concerned.” 

Tetsuya nodded in understanding - it wasn’t difficult to discern what Akashi Masamune’s ‘concern’ was like, having spent time with the man. Tetsuya had no doubts it was a difficult thing to handle - before carefully sliding his hands up to rest on Seijuro’s shoulders instead, thumbing at the collar of his jacket.

The other man relaxed, a little, under the touch, before he sighed and slumped forwards, wrapping an arm back around Tetsuya’s waist so he could pull him flush against his chest and bury his face in the side of his neck. Tetsuya slipped his fingers into Seijuro’s hair, combed through the soft strands at the back of his head, and murmured softly into his scalp.

“He is confident of your capabilities. He’d never have stepped down and left you in charge if he wasn’t.” 

There was no room for disagreement left by Tetsuya’s tone of voice - he knew Masamune trusted Seijuro to take care of his legacy, knew that Seijuro was aware of it as well, even while he felt the possibility of his wrath lingering over him - and Seijuro made no attempt to dispute his words, just holding onto Tetsuya a little tighter for a moment before he pulled back, regaining his composure.

He ran his hands down Tetsuya’s sides, under his shirt, and then down to cup his ass, squeezing gently so Tetsuya shot him a reproachful look; and a brief, familiar smirk crossed his face, before he moved a hand to cup Tetsuya’s cheek instead.

“Will you come to dinner with me this evening, Tetsuya?” Tetsuya cocked his head at the request, before humming and nodding his head.

“Of course,” he murmured; and Seijuro made a pleased noise, caressing his cheek with his thumb gently.

“And we should return to our work,” he stated, begrudging as the statement clearly was.

Tetsuya ran his hands down his chest, before slipping out of his lap to kneel on the floor instead, settling between Seijuro’s thighs and glancing up at him through the dishevelled mess of his fringe.

“No,” he replied this time, ducking in to nuzzle against Seijuro’s crotch and mouthing blindly at his cock through his trousers.

Seijuro dropped his head back, and swore sharply under his breath; before his shoulders slumped and he moved to thread fingers through Tetsuya’s hair, visibly relaxing. 

“No,” he agreed; and Tetsuya hid a smile, before moving to unfasten Seijuro’s trousers. 

-

Satsuki let out another high pitched, thrilled noise, arms still wrapped around Ryota’s shoulders, as she continued to clutch the pretty silver tiara that had been her secret santa present in one hand; and Seijuro swallowed his sigh.

He was fond of Satsuki, truly, more fond of her than most of the rest of his executive staff, truth be told; but her exuberance - only egged on by Ryota - made her sometimes something of a headache to be around. Tonight, Seijuro was even less prepared to deal with it than usual. He’d not wanted to be a part of this absurd little game of gift giving in the first place, after all; it seemed unjust to force him to endure the high pitched appreciation, too.

Some of his disgruntlement faded when fingers interlocked with his, concealed in the sliver of space between his thigh and Tetsuya’s where they were pressed together on the staff room couch.

“It is your turn to open your present, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya informed him as the redhead turned to look at him, voice soft while he held out a reasonably small box wrapped in shiny silver paper, and tied up with a gossamer red bow; and for a moment Seijuro smirked back at him.

He’d had every intention of properly ‘unwrapping’ his ‘present’ once this ridiculous little party was over, had told Tetsuya in excessive detail  _ just _ how he meant to enjoy him, and though Tetsuya didn’t do anything nearly so obvious as blush, there was an expression in his eyes that said he knew what that smirk meant, and remembered very clearly just what had happened the last time Seijuro had ‘unwrapped’ his ‘Christmas present’.

Tetsuya’s own secret santa present sat on the coffee table, having already been examined with reverent hands. The pearl and opal shogi set had met the expectations of his colleagues, of course, when it had come to the expected level of opulence to the gift Seijuro would give; but the promise of more shogi lessons, of spending more time with Tetsuya outside of the office, had been the thing that really made wetness build in the corners of his eyes, and had made him whisper his thanks so softly, overwhelmed by the present.

Seijuro was confident there was no way Tetsuya could best him in this, and he took the gift with smugness already building in his chest.

It was curiously light, and Seijuro gave into the impulse to shake it a little, frowning contemplatively when there was no sound, before he went about carefully removing the wrappings. He set both ribbon and paper aside before lifting the lid from the box, and setting that aside too; and then staring, a little lost for words, at was sat inside.

It was a photo, small enough to fit in his wallet, of himself and Tetsuya. His lover was pushed up on his toes, kissing Seijuro on the cheek, while the red head smiled ever so slightly, reaching to wrap an arm around his slim waist.

Something caught in Seijuro’s chest when he tried to breathe.

He moved willingly when Tetsuya took his face in both hands, coaxing him into looking at him, before being struck dumb all over again when the other man pressed in to kiss him softly; and Satsuki’s squeals of delight barely registered, mere background noise to the sound of Seijuro’s heart thumping in his chest, to the sensation of Tetsuya’s soft lips pressed chastely against his.

For a mad half second, Seijuro questioned how he’d got here; how he’d changed from the ruthless, unfeeling businessman who had scared off  _ dozens _ of personal assistants to being struck utterly stupid by this gentle, quiet young man.

And then Tetsuya was pulling away, while Seijuro stared at him with frustration written across his face, aware now of the shock - and, in Satsuki’s case, delight - of his employees.

“You said you wanted to wait,” he reminded the blue eyed young man, voice thick with accusation; and Tetsuya smiled at him softly, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“I want everyone to know how proud of you I am,” he stated softly; and Seijuro’s heart thudded against his ribs again, before he sighed and lifted Tetsuya’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back softly.

“Your contrary nature is infuriating,” he informed his lover bluntly; and Tetsuya offered him a brief, amused look, before leaning in under the pretense of kissing him on the cheek.

“You can unwrap your other present when we’re home, Seijuro,” Tetsuya murmured, quiet against the shell of his ear; and Seijuro hid a grin, even as he watched Tetsuya lash out with a foot to kick Daiki where he had just started to make crude jokes.

Okay. So perhaps, he amended, this secret santa thing wasn’t as awful as he had previously thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer, post-canon-ignoring-extra-game fic, which I may end up posting as out-of-sequence one shots??? IDK. But I hope you enjoyed this Utter Filth.  
> IDK how those feelings got in there, it always seems to happen....


End file.
